


Understanding

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kid vs. Kat (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Kat is Coop's familiar, and they come to a silent understanding.





	Understanding

 

On the days before full moons, Kat disappears. Coop does not wonder where he goes on these days.

On the days after full moons, Kat comes back. Coop does not ask where he went, and Kat does not say.

One day Kat stays on the day of a full moon, and that night, he transforms into his human self...

The next day, they don't mention it. Kat is scared to. Coop has seen his true form, and things changed as he knew they would.

Coop does not mention it out of respect for Kat. He knows the curse must be hard for him, knows that being a creature that he is not on all days except those of the full moon cannot be easy. He doesn't need to make it harder by mentioning it.

The next time there is a full moon, Kat stays again because there is nothing to hide. Even his human form is not entirely human, with cat ears atop his head and a tail behind him.

The curse will not wear off, Kat says. Not unless someone falls in love with him, tells him that they love him.

"Never tell me you love me. Should it be true, never say it."

It's confusing to Coop.

"Why not?" he asks, because he would think that Kat would want the curse gone.

"If I become human again, it will sever our connection. It will cause you great pain."

'I love you more than I want to be human.' That is what Kat does not say.

"...Okay."

Kat stays from then on, on full moons. And Coop grows to love him.

But every time Kat knows he's going to say it, Kat runs. Runs in fear for Coop's life, for not wanting him to be hurt. Human or cat, he runs.

Finally, Coop gives up.

They have an understanding now. Kat loves Coop as Coop loves Kat, but they are not allowed to be together. Kat will not allow it for fear of hurting Coop. Coop wishes it could be so, but he heeds Kat's wishes.

However, privately, in the dead of night, nights not lit by the light of a full moon, he searches for another cure to Kat's curse.


End file.
